The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more specifically, to electronic devices including moat power metallization in trenches and methods of forming electronic devices including moat power metallization in trenches.
In conventional electronic devices, electronic device cells may be arranged in a matrix-like formation (e.g., a N×2 cell formation) in which each cell is separated from its neighboring cells and a power rail is provided on either side of the cell formation. This leads to redundant via and metallization on power rails, such as contact-to-gate (CB) line metallization that extends along an entirety of the electronic device and a bi-directional M1 metallization layer. Signal routing between cells can thus be limited and metallization connections are often required to be made at M3 (or higher) metallization layers.